A World of Chances
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Minato is a little stumped, because his beloved sensei has returned with a new apprentice. A blonde haired, blue eyed apprentice who looks a little too much like him for comfort. Surely Jiraiya's not trying to replace him? Well if it means dragging this 'Naruto' along on his genin team's adventures, well, the more the merrier. Time-travel, eventual FemNarutoxKakashi
1. Prologue

**A World Of Chances**

_ x_

_**Prologue**_

"Ero-sensei. Ero-sensei... Are you still there?"

Letting out a low groan at the soft voice that was whispering in his ear, Jiraiya of the Sannin rolled over and pressed his nose further into the soft material of his pillow, letting out a low moam and clenching his eyes shut. Behind them, the drums of war were pounding, reminding him once again of the rather large intake of alcohol from the previous night.  
Okay, so he was drunk, and rather sloshed and probably still just a little tipsy.

Hell though, if finding out that Kumo was planning on joining them in this war wasn't a reason to get drunk, then the toad sage was unsure of just what was a suitable reason to forget about the world for a few hours was.

"Ero-sensei."

There was that voice again, why was it calling out to him? Perverted sensei? Hell, he was pretty sure that any woman he took to his bed wouldn't be calling him that in the morning; he liked his females somewhat experienced thank you very much.

So who the hell was it? From the tone of voice, it sounded almost like a kid's voice, but no brat would be able to sneak up on him...

"It's okay, I suppose you can put your top back on Tsunade."

Tsunade?!

Jiraiya shot up, hands already stretched out before his body as the drums of war broke through their animal skin coverings at his sudden movements, head whipping back and forth in an attempt to find what would truly be the greatest thing he'd ever laid his eyes upon.  
However, there was no busty blonde medic within his room.

Oh, there was a blonde alright, but it wasn't the topless goddess he'd been promised.

Instead, an eight year old child looked back at him with a smug, raised eyebrow and Jiraiya realized he'd been tricked.

His eyes narrowed down on the blonde girl, half-hearted in his glare and more focused upon keeping as much light as possible from his eyes whilst keeping the girl in sight. She blinked innocently up at him with bright blue eyes, smiling as she did so.

"How much do you remember Ero-sensei?"

Remember? Dear god, what the hell had he-

* * *

_It's been quite a while since Jiraiya had been reverse summoned. _

_So it was understandable that he was little confused when the seedy bar he'd previously been sat up to was replaced with the refreshing sights and sounds of nature around him. The stool that'd once been beneath him was gone, and he landed with a low thump upon the grassy earth beneath him, mind completely disoriented but subconsciously recognising the surroundings were safe. Alcohol was still leaking through his system, information he'd obtained swimming about in his brain. _

_Kyoshi, one of his informants, had been all too happy to had over his knowledge with just a tiny bit of badgering from Jiraiya's end, and he now knew that Kumo was looking for an opening to fully join in with the third shinobi war. As if Suna and Iwa weren't enough to deal with already, they'd be fighting on three fronts instead. _

_But, that really wasn't explaining what he was doing here, sprawled out a washed up star-fish upon the plains of Mount Myōboku of all places. _

_._

_It was pretty much a blur after Pa arrived, the scrambling of limbs as he was hustled through the beautiful lands in which his summons lived, passing by toads he'd fought alongside, or fought with. Several offered to join his current drinking contest but Pa waved them off before Jiraiya could even fully process what was being said to him. _

_He'd only ever met the elder toad sage once before, back when he was informed he was going to be the one to teach the prophecy child. He supposed his summons hadn't quite caught on to how completely and utterly smashed he actually was, because most of the words weren't computing, all that was registering was something about the prophecy child, an arrival -whatever the hell that meant- and that he was going to be teaching another brat. _

_His brain was sluggish and slow, so that was perhaps why he didn't quite get a chance to protest before a bundle of blonde was throwing itself at him and then he was gone, sent back to the human realm to nurse his aching head, one child in tow. _

* * *

Looking down at the blonde brat before him, this prophecy child that was sat cross legged with Minato's features on a girly face, Jiraiya let out a loud groan as the girl grinned.

"Well, I guess you do remember then."

* * *

**So, it's been a long, long while since I last wrote anything to do with Naruto. Quite honestly, I lost interest for a while, I couldn't find the will to write, to start any of the half-hearted idea's I had, nor to start writing a new chapter for previous stories. And now, now it's sort-of-maybe back with this.**

**I was looking over 'Second Chances', which was the first ever Naruto story I published. And even though it's massively flawed now that I look back on it, I still like it. Because it was the first story I finished, and it was my first FemNaruto and my first FemNaruxKakashi.**

**Which is why I'm doing this again, I've given my next FemNaruxKakashi a similar title name, but this time it's going to be better. I'm going to do the pairing more justice than what I did in 'Second Chances', I'm going to use what I've learnt from three years of writing fanfiction, two of which I spent on Naruto fanfictions. I'm going to do better because I really want a FemNaruxKakashi I can be ferociously proud of. **

**So, here I go. **

**Thank you for reading so far, the actual chapters will be a hell of a lot longer.**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	2. 1-1

**A World Of Chances**

_ x_

_**Part 1**_

_But I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances for you,  
I've got a world of chances,  
Chances that you're burning through_

_**1.1**_

It's while she's watching the slow, steady rise of his chest that she realises it. It's been a long, hard war, and everyone is lucky to have made it this far, lucky to still be alive. People are damaged, and not just in ways that the medic nins can fix. But just maybe, she can. She can fix the entire situation. Because she believes that everyone deserves a second chance. And above that, she believes that everyone deserves a better life than what they got lumped with.

That's why when Kurama hastily whispers in her ear about a time jump jutsu, she listens.

* * *

Konohagakure had, once upon a time, been nothing but a dream of two young children, an ideal wish that was soon buried beneath clan duties and constant fighting. But it had eventually rose, a small seed of a village planted at the foot of a mountain. And from this location, the village began to grow, blossoming into a fully functional shinobi village, the very first of its kind. Born of the union of the Uchiha and Senju clans, the village was a revolution, offering a safer living environment in which ninjas would be able to relax, to feel somewhat safer. Where the threat of constant attack was considerably less. Konohagakure became a place where ninjas, be them clan or first generation ninjas, could raise a family in relative safety. It was by no means perfect though, there was still the risk a ninja losing their life out on a mission, especially when other clans began copying the design of Konohagakure and set up their own villages in opposing countries. Because then war could be fought once again, upon a bigger scale.

Very few knew this better than the orphans of the Leaf Village, especially one black haired pre-teen that was currently crouched behind a training log upon the Uchiha grounds.

Uchiha Obito was eleven years old, with thick spikes of black hair and dark coal eyes. Pretty much the same as every other member of his clan, only his hair fell in a halo around his face, as opposed to the unusual spiked styles, or long smooth tresses of the rest of his clan. A pair of thick orange goggles rested atop his forehead, from which the usual Konoha headband was currently absent. It was a day off from missions today, as Minato-sensei had been called up to the Hokages office to discuss some super-secret information. Or, that's what Obito had been able to gather so far.

Team seven's sensei was always getting scrolls now, and Obito had been able to learn the colour code that came upon them with a little help from Rin. He knew that blue meant it was B-ranked stuff or above, the kind of stuff that Kakashi was allowed to see but they weren't. Then, there was yellow, for the A-ranked stuff that not even Kakashi was allowed to look at yet. Those type of scrolls always caught the so called genius's attention, if significantly less than a red scroll did. They'd only ever seen one red scroll before, but according to Rin, that was for S-ranked missions, the kind that put the ninja in question in all sorts of sticky situations. Those were the kind of missions that meant not only life or death of the ninja themselves, but usually, were equivalent to saving a small town. So it was understandable that they were curious yesterday. After all, they'd worked out the system, they knew what kind of mission or secret Minato-sensei was being let in on. And then, a black scroll had come and completely ruined their system. Their blond sensei's face and been full of dread upon receiving the scroll, and when he'd read it over, his face had been stuck between a bitter-sweet smile, and the most grim expression they'd ever seen. He'd left with a promise to call up on them the second he could, not even answering when Rin questioned if it was dangerous.

That'd been the previous day, and Obito hadn't seen his sensei since. Nor had he seen either of his two team-mates. Rin had gone off to study some more at the hospital, so Obito really couldn't hold that against the brown haired girl. She was always there to patch him up after his fights with Kakashi, and even when she scolded him, it was only because she didn't want him getting hurt. Kakashi had gone off to do whatever Kakashi did when they weren't meeting up as a team.

So, with Minato-sensei off probably saving the village, Rin off saving lives and Kakashi off saving Obito a headache, that left the Uchiha boy on his own.

Which was why he was currently hidden behind one of the Uchiha training grounds. Their newest clan head, Uchiha Fugaku was practising his katas with his two year old son, who was slowly copying his fathers movements with a look of concentration upon his tiny face. These were Uchiha forms, Obito knew that for certain. And while he'd been able to learn them from a fellow clan member who'd taken pity on the orphaned Uchiha, he knew it was always wise to check up on them.

In all honesty, he'd been planning to use this little clearing for practice. But before he could begin, Fugaku had turned up and Obito had had to hide in order to watch. He didn't doubt that the man knew he was here, but he probably thought him unworthy of his attention while his perfect little son was in the vicinity. Oh, Obito held nothing against Itachi, the kid was as cute as a button.

But he had genius written all over him, especially as Obito watched the kid follow through the forms perfectly when he'd only seen them once. At that age, Obito couldn't sit still and was bouncing off the walls, driving his care-taker nuts.

Itachi on the other hand, was completely calm, unusually so for a two year old. He was mature as hell, and it scared him a little bit if Obito was honest.

.

At first, he was so focused upon his clan leader and the man's son, that he didn't notice her.

It took him a few moments, but when his eyes ran over the undergrowth again, he exceedingly startled to see a blonde head of hair standing out against the leaves and bark. Minato-sensei, was the first thing to flash through his mind, but no, the figure was much too short to be his sensei. Even if their hair was the same colour. The girl, who honestly couldn't be older than Obito himself, wore the long golden locks in a high pony-tail, much like Minato-sensei's girl friend, that crazy red head, did on a mission. Though the bangs framing her face were all sensei. In fact, she was almost his spitting image, and if Obito didn't know for sure that his sensei was an orphan, then Obito would have made a bet on the two having a very close, solid relation. The girl had some kind of crazy whisker like markings on her face though, and she was watching Itachi and Fugaku train.

The man seemed to acknowledge her presence at the same time that Obito noticed her, because he finally sighed, straightening up and looking towards the blonde girl.

Had he been expecting her?

Who was she, and why was she allowed onto Uchiha land?

Obito had never seen her before, but she was wearing a Konoha head-band on her forehead, a weapons pack on her thigh. She was without a doubt a ninja, but she'd not been in the academy. He'd recognise her otherwise. And she can't have graduated early like Kakashi, because then everyone would at least of heard of her. Genius shinobi who graduated early made for good rumours after all.

"Uchiha-san," the girl finally murmured, stepping forwards and offering up a friendly bow before clasping her hands together and grinning.

Obito was as thrown off balance as Fugaku, who the hell was this girl who smiled up at his clan head like this wasn't their first meeting?

Itachi had also stopped now, looking up at the blonde haired girl that'd interrupted them with confusion in his eyes. Though evidently he was fascinated by her long, golden hair. He approached slowly at the same time the stranger smiled, crouching down to Itachi's level and offering up her arms. Obito noticed Fugaku grit his teeth. Okay, so either he didn't like this girl, she'd over stepped her boundaries or he wasn't happy about Itachi getting to close.

"Naruto-san, I'd rather have this talk in a secure location if it is what I believe it to be."

Huh?

The blonde girl -Naruto?- nodded, lifting up a wary Itachi into her arms and standing up.

The little Uchiha toddler didn't seem to mind the girl, because he got a good grip on her hair and turned the girl's head back and forth, taking in her appearance, so sunny compared to the dark Uchiha colours. After a moment though, he seemed to approve, because he nodded and Naruto laughed, gently poking the boy in the forehead with her pointer and middle finger.

"Come on Itachi-chan, let's go see what your grumpy dad wants."

Obito watched the two leave in confusion, trying to rack his brain as to why a girl his age would be having a talk -in a secure location nevertheless- with his clan leader. He didn't like it, he had far too many questions, but he knew just the person to talk to.

Hopefully Rin would be on her lunch break by now.

* * *

A time ago, Uchiha Mikoto had been a proud Jonin level ninja of the leaf village. It wasn't too long ago, but she'd been off duty for almost three years now, nine of those months having been spent with a small, genius baby growing within her womb.

For the past two years, she'd watched him grow, watched him stumble through his first words and go from rolling across his play-mat to gracefully walking around on his own two feet. She was insanely proud of her baby boy, of her little Itachi. He was a genius, but she didn't see it as a point of pride for the Uchiha clan like everyone else did.

She saw it as a point of pride for her son. For his intellect, for his interest in the world around him. She loved everything about him, from the ten little toes upon his feet, to the raven black hair that framed his face. Everything about her son was perfect, and no one could tell her otherwise. Even if he wasn't the most open of children, even if he clearly had problems relating to children his own age, Mikoto expected it. After all, he was an incredibly smart boy, it'd just take a few years until everyone else caught up to him. She wasn't too worried that Itachi was hesitant to get too close to other people, the fact that he always turned to her for anything would forever make her feel like the most important person in the world.

Which was why it'd been ever so hard to agree to Fugaku's request to take the boy out to start on his katas. She stood by her previous decision, that he was still too young to be learning such things. No other clan started teaching their children this young, regardless of the fact he was turning three this year or not. She'd only agreed to an hour of this training, she refused to let her little boy become too stressed.

Which was why she was very much surprised when her husband returned twenty minutes early. She'd have full expected him to milk every last second, maybe even going over the time-limit she'd been given. Her lips parted, about to ask why he was back so early, when the answer appeared in the hallway behind him.

Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and strange whiskered cheeks, a girl no older than eleven looked back at Mikoto with curious eyes, juggling her precious son in her arms. That was perhaps what shocked Mikoto into silence more. That Itachi was so comfortable in the girl's presence, that he was snuggled up to her with ease, resting his head on her shoulder whilst the other clutched at the girl's loose orange top. The toddler lifted his head upon noticing his mother's presence, tapping the girl's cheek to gather her attention before pointing at Mikoto.

"That's my mother," he said with a little nod and the girl's face brightened magnificently, smiling at Itachi before she turned to face Mikoto again.

"She's a very good mother then, because she's done an excellent job with you 'ttebayo."

A verbal tick. That was a very cute thing for the girl to have, it fit in so well with her sunny appearance.

Running a hand through her hair, the blonde gently placed Itachi upon the floor who toddled over to Mikoto, pulling at her skirt hem when he got close enough. Slowly, Mikoto knelt before scooping her boy up, discreetly checking for any harm that could have been done to him. Even though she knew Fugaku would have obliterated the girl before anything could happen to his genius son.

"Mother, that is Naruto." He spoke with absolute certainty and Mikoto frowned slightly. Naruto, like ramen? What an unfortunate name for such a lovely looking girl. Naruto grinned back at her, shrugging slightly whilst Fugaku let out a low grunt, gesturing for the girl to take a seat in their lounge. Slowly, Mikoto followed after her husband, confusion colouring her features as Itachi explained that Naruto had turned up whilst they were practising the katas. For a talk apparently.

Slowly seating herself next to her husband, Mikoto watched as the girl, Naruto, played about with her fingers nervously before sighing.

"Okay, I'll come right out an say it, all the clan heads will be told at some point anyway. I'm sure you know that three years ago the Kyuubi somehow magically escaped from it's Jinchuriki, right?"

Mikoto didn't like this topic of conversation, though she'd be damned if she showed it. Instead, she gently pulled Itachi closer to her under the guise of giving him a hug, which the boy happily returned, even if he was still looking at Naruto. The girl's face wasn't grim as she spoke, instead carefully neutral.

"Long story short, I'm the new host of the nine-tailed fox."

Her breath was caught in her throat, Mikoto honestly couldn't speak and out of the corner of her eye, she could see her husband wasn't too far off being in the same situation as she was. She quickly did a mental check of all the ways she could kill the girl in less than three seconds and when it came back with some very sound results, Mikoto allowed herself to look at the blonde again. She was so sweet looking, so innocent, it was hard to believe that the girl was holding back the greatest evil in their world.

Surprisingly enough, it was Itachi that spoke first from his seat on her lap, and Mikoto was very aware of the fact he should not be hear, listening to this. "What does that mean?" His voice was all childish innocence, tongue sticking out of his lips slightly as he frowned, trying to understand the words he'd never before heard in that context.

Naruto smiled back at her son, and even though she couldn't see any malicious intent, Mikoto pulled him just that bit closer.

"It means I've got a big, fluffy fox that I keep safe inside my tummy," Naruto finally mused, patting her stomach as she did so.

"Does it have a name?" Itachi should not be reacting this way, her precious little boy should not be finding out about these demons at this age, he shouldn't be asking these naïve questions.

"Yeah, he's called Kurama actually."

"What?" Fugaku seemed to have recovered sufficiently enough, because he was staring at the blonde girl and was now on his feet, pacing slightly as he kept her in sight at all times.

"His name is Kurama," Naruto continued as if there weren't two ninja sizing her up before her, instead focusing on Itachi and smiling gently, "and he's my most precious comrade. I keep him safe from all the people who'd want to use him, and he fights beside me to protect my most precious people."

"You've mastered this beast?" Fugaku was staring down at the girl now, not even hiding the fact that his hand was hovering over his weapons pouch.

Finally, Naruto dragged her eyes away from Itachi's small form and focused upon that of her husband, still completely calm with the environment she was in.

"I haven't mastered any beast. Kurama's my friend. If I ask for his help in battle, he'll give it to me. If he wants to fight, we fight together. We've spent the past three years training with Ero-sensei... I mean, Jiraiya-sensei. We've gotten pretty good at fighting together; we're a team."

Now Naruto stood, bowing to them as a thank you for hearing her out, even if blood was still pouring through Mikoto's ears.

"I just thought I'd tell you because I'll be running most of my missions with team Minato, and I'm pretty sure there's a Uchiha on there. Thanks for listening to me."

.

And just like that she was gone, easily letting herself out their house.

Slowly, Fugaku sunk onto the couch beside her, placing one hand to his temples before rubbing them slowly, as if trying to ward of the stress that this news had brought. Finally, he opened his mouth, letting out a low sigh.

"At least Konoha has a Jinchuriki again, and if what she says holds even the slightest bit of truth, then we have one that has access to her powers."

Mikoto hummed slightly in agreement, exceptionally careful not to express her opinion. She knew they'd had a Jinchuriki before something happened three years ago, but she'd not known the who or what. Now, the new Jinchuriki had presented herself to them. And Mikoto wasn't sure what to think.

She looked down at Itachi's big black eyes. The boy frowned, pulling at his hair slightly before seeming to decide he had something to say.

"I like Naruto."

* * *

"So how'd it go brat?"

It was hard to believe sometimes, that the innocent little blonde sat beside him was a time-traveller. A war hardened, jutsu inventing, Kyuubi befriending time-traveller. But he'd had three years of training and travelling and doing their bit for the war effort, and during that time, he'd certainly gotten used to the moments of sheer genius that the girl before him could have.

Of course, she also had her splendid moments of stupidity, but he'd tried not to think about them too much. She was so much more without them.

"They took it as well as could be expected I suppose," Naruto murmured, her head held in her hands, elbows resting upon her knees. The hip length blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, the odd loose strand swaying slightly in the breeze.

Breaking apart the popsicle in his hand, he offered one half out towards the girl. She looked up with those brilliant blue eyes, so very much like her father, and smiled.

"Thank Ero-sensei... How did they take it?" Naruto didn't need to clarify on who she was referring to; them being both Minato and Kushina.

Upon the day that Naruto had landed in the past, on Mount Myōboku with the toads, Kushina had suffered an attack. It was only after Minato had inspected the seal whilst she laid in a hospital bed, almost dead to the world, that he'd found it empty. Crashing through time, and holding the stronger seal, Naruto had accidentally ripped the Kyuubi free from her mother, almost killing her in the process. If it weren't for Minato's quick thinking, the Uzumaki genes and a very good hospital team, she would have died.

The guilt was still easy to read in the slump of Naruto's shoulders.

"The same as your Uchihas. I still don't see why you told them, but you're the time-traveller brat. Minato and Kushina seemed to accept the fact I'd found the Kyuubi and managed to seal it; they bought the story of it breaking free by it's lonesome and needing time to recover the amount of chakra it'd used, thus allowing for an easy sealing. But it won't be long till they get suspicious if you don't show any of the usual Jinchuriki signs. And I wouldn't go around announcing you're best buddies with it; that's just asking for them to rip into you for information."

Naruto hummed around the frozen treat in her mouth, eyes tracking the group of academy students that pasted by. She took them all in, and Jiraiya wondered for a moment if she was perhaps recognising people she knew in the future. It was, after all, a very real possibility.

"And don't forget brat, you've got team training with them first thing in the morning."

He was perhaps only a little bit delighted at Naruto's cringe. Hey, it was rare enough he got the chance to unbalance her like this.

He was going to savour the moment.

* * *

**I figured I'd be a nice, loving author and post up the first chapter, considering it'll be a week's wait till the next one. Simply because university exists to kill all my spare time in life.**

**Regarding this chapter; Yes, Jiraiya knows Naruto's a time-traveller, and he's the only one that knows. Yes, the clan heads are going to be informed of Naruto's Jinchuriki status, simply because the Third wouldn't want them stepping on her toes and thus, making sure they won't push her too far. Minato and Kushina know because of what happened with the seal upon Naruto's arrival in the past, and the fact she'll be joining team Minato unofficially. Officially, she's Jiraiya's apprentice. Mikoto and Fugaku know because this is Naruto trying to implement trust between the village and Uchiha clan early on, attempting to stop the coup. But more on all that later. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews,**

**Thank you for reading so far, here's hoping the next chapter is longer,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
